


Reflections

by Bound_in_reason



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bound_in_reason/pseuds/Bound_in_reason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally dawns on Will what he has been missing about Doctor Lecter. This realisation doesn't put him off the rather wonderful shag he's getting from said Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece inspired by pocketsfullofmice
> 
> Unbetaed - I do hope this work does not look like a comma machine gun has fired at it. Any improvement suggestions much appreciated.
> 
> Obviously I own none of these characters and gain no profit, but my own perverse enjoyment.

Dr Lecter's nails pressed into the soft flesh of Will's thighs as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself further inside the exquisite warmth of Will's body. Will tightened his grip on the headboard, bracing against the rough thrusts. His breath huffed out every time the older man pressed hard into him, fogging up the mirror above the elegant sleigh bed. 

Hannibal sped up his movements, continuing his silent endevour with precision. Will moaned at the sharp satisfying sensation of Hannibal's cock hitting his prostate repeatedly. In the mirror's reflection, Will could see Hannibal, skin blushed red across his chest, hair slightly unkempt, teeth biting his lower lip, but face otherwise focused and controlled. Will had never felt safer in anyone's hands, and he surrendered to it completely. 

Will arched up, forcing Hannibal deeper, causing his lover's gaze to snap up catching Will staring at him. Hannibal's eyes darkened and Will could not break contact for its intensity. He had never managed to keep eye contact directly but like this, in a reflection, he could stare into Hannibal's soul. 

A shadow from outside waved across Will's vision. He looked further into the background to the tree outside the window. When he looked back at Hannibal the branches of the tree framed his head, protruding from his skull. Images of blood, meat and antlers flashed across his mind. Will gasped at the macabre but horrifically beautiful scene before his eyes. When he refocused on Hannibal Will could not help but moan louder, tightening his grip further, and slammed back into Hannibal. 

"It's you! You're.. You're." Will squeezed his eyes tight lowering his head and pushed back with greater force.

"Yes." A question, or perhaps acknowledgment. Hannibal's hand smoothed up Will's back and settled at the nape of his neck. 

"Oh god! Oh! Mmm... You." The sound of skin slapping skin increased in speed. Will licked his lips. "You are him. You're the Chesapeake Ripper."

"Yes." Hannibal rasped, "Yes Good Will. Yes."

Will's orgasm pulsed through him, and his body shook with the intensity of it. Will arched back into Hannibal, wrapping his arms back around his lover's neck as the Doctor came inside him. Hannibal mouthed his groan into Will's throat and bit down gently and sucked on the soft skin.

They stayed with Hannibal's arms wrapped around Will's torso, their panting slowing, Will still leaning back with his arms around Hannibal's neck and head on his shoulder. Will looked up at the man he loved and now knew the depths of and made direct eye contact for the first time.

"Is everything okay Will?" Hannible pressed his lips to Will's sweat soaked temple.

"Yes." Will placed his hand over Hannibal's, entwining their fingers at his waist. "I don't know why but everything is absolutely fine."

Hannibal's grip tightened. He dipped his chin brushing his nose against Will's. 

"Will. My Will." Hannibal whispered pressing little kisses to the edge of Will's mouth and along his jaw. 

Will captured his lovers roaming mouth with his own and poured himself into him, giving Hannibal everything of himself, letting Hannibal consume him.


End file.
